User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Nick and Ranae. Chapter five
Yooo guys, Or... just Melo since she's the only one who reads this XD Anyway. Here's another chapter, Hope you enjoy :) Nick Holland-Played by Ross Lynch Ranae White-Played by Debby Ryan Set to head out on their mysterious Mermaid expedition in California, Nick Ranae Katie and Jerry had quite a crazy night in their hotel room, Jerry swallowed a cockroach in his sleep, Ranae threw up in Nick's lap. Nick and Ranae got into a huge messy pillow fight, And Katie watched it all, And Jerry slept through it all, It was now 9:30 AM, And the team was still sound asleep, Ranae was hanging upside down on the bed. Nick had passed out on the floor, and Katie was asleep on top of Jerry, But. the only really strange part was Katie's butt was facing Jerry's face, But the team needed to get down to the bach at 10:00 AM. Nick suddenly woke up, He rubbed his eyes still a bit sleepy, Then his vision cleared up, and he took a glance at the clock. "Oh my gosh guys wake up we have to get going" He said, They were unresponsive, Nick got up from the floor, "GUYS! WAKE UP WE HAVE TO TRY TO CATCH A MERMAID TODAY!" He yelled, The rest of the team then woke up. Ranae fell off the bed, Katie woke up. And when Jerry woke up he was extremely disgusted when he found Katie's butt in his face. "EWWW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY FACE!" He screamed high pitched, And threw Katie off the bed, "OUCH! You could have just asked nicely birdbrain" She spat at him when she got up off the floor. "Well you could have just uh i don't know KEPT YOUR BUTT OUTTA MA FACE?!" he spat back at her, "NEEEHHH!" She teased in a mean tone, Jerry teased back. "GUYS! we need to get ready" Ranae said while getting up, "Oh right" Jerry said in a quiet tone, Soon enough they all started getting ready, A little bit later they grabbed their things. And headed out of the room, They put their things in the trunk of the van, And headed down to the beach, Ten minutes later... They had made it to the beach, They parked the van and started setting things up. then they remembered they had rented a boat to sail out in the sea to investigate the waters to see a possible Mermaid. Five minutes later... The team had gotten into the large boat, And set a drift out to sea, Nick had gotten into his scuba suit, To dive into the waters and catch something with his water proof thermal imager, "Alright here goes nothing" Nick said, He then put on his goggles and oxygen tank to his back, And dove into the water. He started swimming deep into the mysterious blue, And he was looking through his thermal imager as he swam, "I hope he's catching something down there" Katie said, "Me too, But i just hope he doesn't get eaten by a shark or anything" Ranae replied, "Ugh, Nothing" Nick thought to himself. He was still looking through his thermal imager, When suddenly something large swam by his sight, He quickly snapped a picture of it, And waited to see if it would swim by again, Soon enough, It did, It was truly unbelievable what he was seeing. He watched from afar as a graceful woman, With a fish like tail swam by slowly, She was looking at Nick curiously, As she swam by the fish were not scared of her one bit, Nick caught another amazing photo of the creature, Then suddenly right after he snapped the photo the Mermaid disappeared from his sight. Then he quickly swam back up to the boat. He helped himself up on to the boat, "Nick did you catch anything??" Katie asked in an excited tone. "I sure did" He replied, He then showed them the images of the Mermaid on the camera, "Whoaaaaaaa...." Ranae said. "That's incredible!" Jerry said, "I can't believe you saw an actual Mermaid!" Katie said with excitement, "Good job buddy" Ranae said while high fiving him. "I know! Now we should probably get out of here, This scuba suit is starting to dry hard and my skin is not taking it that well" Nick replied while laughing, "Okay" Jerry said, A little while later they made it back to their van, They put their things back into the trunk. and headed back to the hotel, A few minutes later... The team made it back to the hotel, They were all sitting in a circle of chairs in the lobby, "Okay so i emailed the photos of the Mermaid to the NPI, And i should get a response soon" Nick stated, "Alright" Katie replied. "So anyways, I got some new photos sent to me from the NPI, Their taken from inside this house, And it shows some ghostly activity" Nick said, Ranae leaned over amd saw the shocking photos, "Oh wow.. when can we investigate this?" She asked, "Well the case is in Chicago, Where we both live, So we could go at any time, We're set to investigate it tomorrow anyway" Nick replied. "Well how about we go now?" Katie said in a happy tone, "I was going to say the same" Jerry replied in the same tone, "Alright well we already have everything we need, I have the plane tickets, Lets go" Nick replied, They all got up from their chairs, And called a cab, Five minutes later... The cab arrived, The team put their luggage in the trunk, And quickly headed off to the airport, A little while later they had arrived at the airport, They grabbed their things and headed inside, A little bit later... They all sat in their plane seats as their plane took off, 'Weeeeelllll, This was chapter five, I hope you liked it, And the next chapter is just around the corner, PEACE, ~Swiftie ' Category:Blog posts